Lonely St Patrick's day
by cait83
Summary: Fourth in the Lonely series. Two strangers meeting at St Patrick's Day in Los Angeles


Well, muses just won't shut up on me… so here we go again. Another meeting between Melissa and Mick

Rated PG-13

Please read and review

* * *

She walked alone down the street, fighting her way through the crowd. Every where she looked she could see green in every imaginable variation. Green clovers, green pants, green skirts, green shirts, green hats, green clothes, even green facial paint and make up. She had never seen so much green in her life, not even during summer days on the lawn or walking through the woods. She sighed a little as she pressed herself through the crowd that was laughing and cheering. Generally being exuberant and happy.

She had never actually seen the St Patrick's Day parade before and after much thought she had finally decided to brace the crowd despite being alone. She giggled a little as two kids bounced in front of her then sighed as she was stopped in her path and struggled to find her way through the group of people that had popped up in her way. Finally finding one she pushed her way through. Just as she managed to get through the group and could see a good spot to stand up ahead someone stepped back just next to her and she lost her balance.

Just before she landed on the pavement, strong hands captured her waist and pulled her up against a strong male chest. She gasped as the surprise of the movement and the impact against him caused the wind to get knocked out of her.

"Easy there", a husky male voice said in her ear and she felt a shiver of recognition go down her spine. Slowly she turned around in those arms and looked up into a pair of hazel eyes that shone with recognition as she looked into them.

"Melissa", he smiled at her and for a moment she could only stand there. Completely stunned at the sight of him.

"Mick", she breathed out his name and kept looking at him. She noticed him look around them then gently guide her towards the back of the crowd where they would have more space then smiled at her again.

"How are you? You didn't get hurt did you?" he asked and looked her over. She shook her head in reply since she couldn't find her voice. She just stood there, smiling at him as she took in his presence.

"Are you sure?" his gaze turned worried as she didn't reply.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just a little surprised", she smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"Thank you for helping me" He smiled in return and nodded.

"Of course. So, where were you headed?" He looked closely at her and gently squeezed her fingers.

"I was trying to find a good spot to stand to see the parade", she blushed a little and looked over to the spot that had been there before but had now been occupied again.

"I know a spot, come with me", he smiled and they slowly began walking next to each other. Somehow they had no problems getting through the crowd now. Or maybe it was just that she didn't notice how crowded it was now that she was walking through it with her hand in his.

They walked quietly next to each other, his hand gently guiding her through the crowd. She smiled a little each time he looked over at her to check that she was ok. Somehow she was suddenly finding all the cheering and all the happiness around her exciting and was looking forward to seeing this parade even more now. Now that she had him with her.

A little bit further down the street he suddenly stopped. Just ahead of them the crowd was slightly thinner in one place and he quickly got them both into the group. His hand let go of hers and instead he placed it on the small of her back as he helped her get to the front. After some shuffling around in the crowd she found herself standing at the front of the crowd, just by the street, with him behind her back.

She turned her head a little to smile a thanks, the cheering of the crowd so loud now that talking was rendered impossible. He smiled in return and, after what seemed like him hesitating slightly, he put his hands on her upper arms. Softly he rubbed her and she couldn't help but relax back against his chest, enjoying the closeness. He leaned in slowly and almost scented her neck then seemed to stiffen slightly and straightened up. She wondered what had happened but just then the cheering increased, if that was possible, and the parade showed up and the far end of the street.

They stood there, him with his hands on her upper arms and her with her back against his chest, as they watched the parade slowly walk by. Cheering with the crowd at times. Despite his slight stiffness, she still enjoyed the strong male chest against her back. The hands against her arms and the scent that came from him. An all male scent that she couldn't quite place but none the less it was amazing. It made her relaxed and yet excited all at the same time.

Once the parade had passed they stood there quietly as the crowd moved around them. She didn't really want to move. Moving meant he might leave her again and she didn't want that so she stood still. As the crowd thinned around them, he finally moved. Gently he let her go and backed away. She couldn't help the disappointed sigh before she turned around to smile at him only to notice he was looking away, almost looking awkward. Like he didn't know what to do or what to say.

"You want to go somewhere?" the question left her mouth before she even realized she had been thinking about asking him and she blushed as he looked at her. He swallowed and his eyes moved to her neck then up again.

"I… I should head home. Have to… Have things to do. Maybe some other time?" she had to force herself to hide the disappointment at his words and merely smiled and nodded.

"Some other time. It was nice to see you again Mick. Thank you for helping me find a place to see the parade", she smiled and moved closer and reached up to kiss his cheek. She was surprised and felt slightly hurt as she felt him stiffen when she touched him. Quickly she pulled back and blushed as she looked away. Obviously he didn't want her that close. She took another step back.

"You're welcome, Melissa", he sighed a little and then suddenly she felt herself getting pulled close to his strong and tall frame. His finger curled underneath her chin as he pulled her face up and he lightly pressed his lips against hers. Hesitantly she moved her hands up behind his neck to play with the curls at his neck as she pulled him closer, wanting to make the kiss deeper. When he pulled back she was slightly out of breath and looked up at him. Her confusion obvious in her face.

"Thank you for keeping me company today, Melissa. I will see you again soon, I hope", he smiled at her then let her go. Stunned, she watched him walk away while her fingers moved up to touch her lips as a smile crept over her features. It wasn't until he had disappeared in the crowd that she realized he didn't have any way of contacting her, or any way for her to contact him. She sighed and began walking home. The streets were emptier now but there were still people dressed in green laughing and cheering. She passed them with her hands in her pockets and her coat tight around her, hoping that she would run into him again. Soon.


End file.
